Can you have a Marauder Allergy?
by Neon-Pink
Summary: Lily Evans and Vivian Taleigh in some freakish way manage to get into the ridiculous situation of being forced to help the Marauders with their upcoming Prank. And not just any prank but the greatest and most ambitious one of them all!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...sniff

Intro

He stepped quietly and secretely through the long and cold corridors. There wasn't a soal to be seen down in the dark dungeons of Hogwarts, this late at night.

Sirius had a weird feeling of emptiness as he lurked through the seemingly endless way to his destination. He wasn't used to being alone. As a result of always being with his friends wherever he went, Sirius felt like he was almost missing a part of himself now that he had a mission to accomplish alone.

"Ah stop it, you're being ridiculous!" he hissed to himself as he clambered down the stairway to the potions-lab.

,Finally!" he thought as he whispered the unlocking charm to get into the blasted room.

The door clicked open and he hurried inside, eager to get the wanted ingredients the Marauders were missing for their next prank. The sooner he found them, the sooner he could get back to his warm and soft bed.

"Alright, alright...chopped batwings and hippogriff blood, where are you hiding?"

He ran a hand through his dark and shaggy hair as he quickly scanned the well marked and organized bottles in the gigantic cupboard that kept all of professor Garlight's most dangerous and expensive ingredients.

He hadn't had any problem getting into the private office behind the potions-lab. The Marauders had known the secret password to it since 3rd year. It was Mona Lisa. Professor Garlight had an immense interest in reading old documents and papers about famous artists and the wizard Leonardo Da Vinci (you didn't think he was a muggle did you?) happend to be his favorite. It hadn't been hard to figure out what password the professor would choose after Moony had been given a lecture about the most talented, gracious and genious man ever to walk this planet during a detention with Garlight.

Finally his fingers stumbled on the right flasks and Sirius grinned, closed the cupboard and walked hurriedly out of the office. But as he was walking through the classroom to the door, he suddenly heard it click open and then heard some voices.

He silently crept into the shadows of the room and slid behind a large pillar to get himself out of view.

"Be quiet, Vivian!" whispered a girl's voice that Sirius recognised immediately and smirked devilishly.

"Sorry, Lily. I can't help it!" giggled the other one and Sirius's smirk grew.

"Just shut up, you git, if you don't want to get caught!" whispered Lily annoyingly but Sirius could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yah right, who in the world would be down here so late at night. **Filch** doesn't even go down to the dungeons so late. I heard he's afraid of the daaark!" replied Vivian as the two of them moved through the dark classroom, coming closer to Sirius's hiding-place in every step.

He suddenly jumped the unaware girls and grabbed them both by the waist. " Evans and Taleigh! I am **shocked** by your behaviour!" he bellowed in a voice, deeper than his own.

Both the girls screamed in shock and tright desperetely to get out of his grasp but no avail, Sirius's strong and Quidditch trained arms held them tightly. After a few seconds of kicking, screaming and scratching the girls came to their senses and turned their heads to see who their captor was.

"BLACK!" spat Lily with intense dislike and finally managed to prie his finger of her waist and get away. "What the hell do you think you were doing! You almost scared the life out of us, you nitwit!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Evans. Gave you bit of a fright did I?" laughed Sirius

"A bit?" yelled Vivian, " Ugh, you are such a prat, now let GO of me! "

"Nah, I don't really feel like it . It's so cold down here. Nice to have something soft and hot like you to warm me up" he whispered teasingly and drew her even closer to his chest, putting both his arms around her.

"Let go of her, you filthy perv!" said Lily disgustingly and drew the very angry (but still a little flushed) Vivian from him with all her strength.

"Alright fine...take my little heater then," said Sirius and winked at Vivian. "But dear lord, Evans? You? Mrs. Goody-two-shoes stealing from the potions-lab? For what? Trying to make a love-potion, are we? Getting a little desperate?"

"Hahaha, you sense of humour astounds me Black. Now run along to your stupid friends around here somewhere and leave us alone" hissed Lily.

Vivian nodded beside her, looking very irritated.

"Actually, Evans, my friends are all fast asleep up in the dormitory. You see, they made me go alone down here to get a few things we need because I lost a game of wizard-chess to dear old Prongs" replied Sirius in a mock-polite tone.

"Whatever, Black. Just get your arse out of my face," spat Lily.

"Well aren't we tense, Evans."

"Shut up, Black. Just do as she said and sod off!" said Vivian.

"Actually, I think prefer to stay here and watch. You don't get to see the perfect prefects breaking school rules every day, now do you?" said Sirius and grinned. "In fact, I think I'll even give you my help!"

Oh no, thank you for the offer Black but I think we can manage without you" said Vivian in a mocking tone. "So go away!"

The girls stared at him expectantly for a few seconds, but as he only leaned back against the pillar behind him and stared back, they huffed and turned their back on him, acting as if he was no longer there.

"Come on Vivian, the professor keeps all his expensive ingredients in there", whispered Lily and dragged her friend with her across the room to the professor's office, reaching for her wand.

"Alohomora!" whispered the redhead and waited eagerly. The door opened but instead of revealing the office, all the girls saw was a black stone-wall with a huge portrait of an old lady who was fast asleep.

"What the hell! I've never seen this before!" whispered Lily.

"I TOLD you it would be harder than you said to get in here, but do you ever listen to me?" said Vivian anxious and gave her friend a glare. "The professor obviously has somekind of a security over his office at night-"..

"Who are you young ladies? I've never seen you before.." said a gruff voice

The girls gasped and their heads snapped back to the portrait who had woken up and was now glaring at them.

"What are you girls doing here, so late at night? Woke me up you did!" said the painting in a heavy scottish accent, obviously very annoyed.

"And I had just managed to fall asleep again after that horrible boy woke me up short ago."

"Oh, we are terribly sorry, madame" squiked Vivian, obviously afraid that the portrait would alert a teacher.

We didn't realize...we just need to get in the office to fetch something and then we won't disturb you any longer" said Lily timidly

"Well, what's the secret password then?" asked the old lady and blinked her abnormally large eyes like an owl.

"uh...ingredients?" asked Lily

"No, that's not even close."

"uh...sloth brain?" tried Vivian

"No."

"Love Potion?"

"Incorrect"

"Eye-balls?"

"Oh no, you obviously don't have a clue what the word is. Now go back to your dormitory and let me be!" At that said, the portrait closed it's eyes and started to snore again.

Lily turned swiftly around and faced Sirius who was still leaning against the pillar, with that infamous smirk she HATED on his face.

"Alright Black, I give up. What's the password?" she asked and glared at him.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" was all Sirius said and smiled sweetly.

"Well you just offered us help a minute ago," pointed Vivian out.

"That you just rudely refused," said Sirius in a hurtful tone.

"Well, we're asking for it now.." said Lily in a sweet tone that was just as fake as Sirius's hurtful one.

"Well, I don't care," said Sirius dryly, "much funnier watching you trying to find out yourselves."

"Ugh, Black. Would you please just help us. We really

need to get in there," whined Vivian.

"For what?" asked Sirius.

"Huh?"

"Why do you need to get in there? What are you two up to?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" spat Lily.

"Yes, it does if I'm going to help you."

"No, it doesn't. We're not telling you that!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, you aaare!"

"**Nooo**, we're not!"

"Are to".

"Are not!"

"Are to."

"Are bloody **NOT**!"

"Are-

"What are you six years old! Shut up!" yelled Vivian annoyed

"Well, then tell me why you need to get in there," said Sirius again and grinned.

He loved pissing Evans of. And he was quite good at it as well. Almost as good as Prongs!

"None of your business, just tell us the password before I hex you're face up your arse!" yelled Lily who's face was matching her hair now and pointed her wand at the terribly handsome boy who always managed to annoy the hell out of her.

"Now that's not very nice is it Big Red?" said Sirius and looked at her wand calm and coolly. "Good girls don't threaten people."

"Yeah? Well, nice boys don't scare girls half to DEATH!" replied Lily.

"Well, I think we all know that I'm just not one of them nice guys."

"Yeah, you're a baaad boy right?" said Vivian. Every word dripping with sarcasm.

"'At's right, love..." said Sirius proudly and smirked.

"Ah forget it Vivian, he's utterly hopeless, " said Lily and groaned, "let's just get back to the common-room. He's never going to spit it out."

Vivian gave Sirius a last contemptuous glare and then followed her best friend who was already walking through the door.

"You know what" said Sirius suddenly as he eyed them from behind.

"What?" said Vivian and faced him again, catching his eyes going from her bottom, back to her head. "And stop staring at my arse!"

Sirius only grinned at her and came closer.

"I'll settle on helping you, without you telling me what for.." he said.

"What's the catch" said Lily who had also turned.

"Who says there's a catch?"

"It's **YOU**. There's always a catch." said Vivian and glared

"Ah, you just know me to well, " said Sirius and smiled ", of course there's a catch. **You** have to do something for me instead."

"And what would that be?" said Lily suspisciously.

Sirius smirked and looked at them thoughtfully.

"You two have to be my sex-slaves for the next two weeks," he then said casually, not even blinking.

The two girls stared at him for a moment, their jaws slacked.

"Wha...WHAT?" sputtered Vivian

"Are you DEMENTED!" yelled Lily after recovering from the shock.

" I can't believe you actually asked us that, you lecherous FREAK!" screeched Vivian hysterically and backed away from him disgusted.

" Are you actually SERIOUS!"

" Actually, yes I am!" said Sirius and wiggled his eyebrows

"UGH!"

"Aargghh! You...you..." Lily was so angry that she didn't feel there were strong enough words **existing** that fitted Sirius's category of **low**. So she decided to strangle him instead..

" Calm down woman! Geroff me!" laughed Sirius and shaked the petite redhead of him like a flie.

" My name **is **Sirius, but I was only **joking** with you two becoming my sex-slaves all right?" he said, and laughed at the girls stunned faces.

(A/N: I know, **old** joke ;)

"Oh, thank GOD!" sighed Vivian and fell against the wall behind her.

"Hahaha...**very** funny! Now tell us what you really want us to do!" said Lily, irritated but still very much relieved that he hadn't really meant that. That was just too disgusting to even think of!

Sirius snickered a little more..."Man, your eyes literally popped out of your sculls!"..

"Get on with it!" said Vivian impatiently..

His dark eyes sparkled as he looked up to them, exclaiming with a lopsided grin:

"YOU, the perfect prefects will assist me and my friends with our upcoming prank. It's going to be the peak of our magnificant pranking career. I think it would be nice to have some help from someone the teachers will never suspect...".

The two girls stared at him for a moment and then at each other.

"I don't know..." began Lily

"Give us a moment, please?" interfered Vivian and forced her friend with her to the other end of the classroom.

Sirius could hear feverent whispers coming from the dark corner for a while and his ears caught bits of sentences like: "Can't trust them"..."Get dismissed from school.." and a daring voice saying: " but it would be so much fun.."

Suddenly everything got quiet for a while. Then a whisper could be heard: "Lumos!"

The corner where the girls stood lit up, revealing their body's from the darkness and their red and golden locks became fire-like in the fluttering light. They turned their face towards him, their green and blue eyes sparkling as they said together: "DEAL!"

Sirius smirked and leaned back.

"Well this will be interesting.." he muttered under his breath...

A/N: Alright, that's about it...the next chapter is almost ready to go, but plz leave me some reviews and I'll put it up in about 3 days or so ;O)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know exactly where I'm going with this story now and I've got everything planned out although this chapter was kind of random. ( I was very sleep deprived when I wrote it..ehehe..) Oh and I really need a BETA so if there's anyone willing to help me about that, please Email me! ;)

Anyway, ReaD and RevieW! ;-)

Chapter 2

Sirius entered the dorm silently. The three other boys in the dark room were all fast asleep. Peter was snoring loudly and drooling, Remus was laying on his stomach, breathing softly meanwhile James was sprawled all over his bed, tugging on his thum.

Sirius threw all his clothes off and left them in a heap on the floor as he jumped into his soft bed.

"Ahh"..he sighed and hugged his pillow tightly..

"Padfoot? Is that you?" asked a sleepy and slightly rasp voice.

"Yeah.." replied Sirius.

"Did you get what we needed?" asked the voice's owner and raised his head from the pillow.

"Of course I did, Moony..." said Sirius and yawned

"No problems?"

"Well, I did run into Taleigh and Evans in the Dungeons.." said Sirius..

"Really?" asked Remus surprised and opened his eyes. "What in the world were those two doing down there so late?"

"Trying to steal some ingredients from the Potion's lab" replied Sirius.

" No way.."

"Yeah, not that they would have even gotten into Garlight's office if I hadn't been there" said Sirius, " They didn´t even know they needed a password to get in."

"Ameteurs" muttered Remus and settled back under the the covers before he opened his eyes again, "Wait, you told them the password?"

"Yeah.."

"Why?"

"Cause I got something instead.."

"And what was that?" said Remus suspiciously and smirked

"Remus, you are one filthy minded..." said Sirius in an indigniant tone.

"Well it's **you**, what am I supposed to think?"

"Ok, **fine**, I did ask them to be my sex-slaves but they refused-

"Bugger" said Remus

"so I got something else instead..."

"What?" asked Remus

"Well...I made them agree to **help** us with our next prank.."

"Huh? You did what?" said Remus and laughed

"I know! Say it Moony, your friend is a GENIOUS!"

" Padfoot, you are unbelievable," exclaimed Remus and grinned.

" But it's a great idea, right?"

" I'm not so sure," said Remus thoughtfully, " I mean, what are we going to make them do? They're kinda useless really. Evans hasn't even got **one** detention her entire life.."

" You think they'll get us caught then?"

"Yeah.. I mean it's risky isn't it?" said Remus and yawned, "Not the most experienced bunch, those two, eh?"

" I guess," admitted Sirius, "but I still think it's worth it",

"How is that? We'll get dismissed from Hogwarts for sure if we're caught again.."

" Oh come on Moony!" said Sirius daringly.." Think of the **fun** we'll have making them do all kinds of nasty things...and Prongs will be **very** pleased to get to be around Evans more.."

" True, he'll be ecstatic.." said Remus and sniggered. " So you're saying that we could use them for all the dirty work, right?"

"Exactly.."

"...I like that..."

" I knew you would" said Sirius and laughed, " You dog"

"No Padfoot. I'm a **wolf**" replied Remus

"Whatever," said Sirius, " so you agree to use them?"

"OK, but they are on your responsibility then," said Remus after a moment of silence.

"Fine!"

"Great, g'night Padfoot..." said Remus and stuck his head under the covers..

"G'night..."

-Next morning in the Great Hall-

" Lily..." said a groggy Vivian exasperated, "It's bloody six o'clock or something..

Why on **earth** did you drag me down here at this ungodly time? I think I've never been up this early my entire **life** before!"

"Stop whining, sleepy-head," said Lily and buttered her toast, " I just didn't want to run into the Marauders yet. We two need to talk this whole prank thing over before we meet those dunderheads."

Vivian yawned and poored some milk into her coffee, then drank it all in once.

"That's **so** unhealthy," said Lily and wrinkled her nose, " I don't understand how you can drink that disgusting stuff. You've had six cups of it already."

"I need some caffein, ok?" said Vivian and gave her friend a glare, "NORMAL people actually need to sleep more than 4 hours, you see.."

"Well, I'm not that tired..." said Lily irritated

"Which makes you an abnormal freak, I've always said this."

The girls ignored each other for a while, enjoying their scrambled eggs.

"Ok, I'm done. Let's go" said Lily with her mouth full, spraying

eggs all over Vivian as she spoke.

"Yuck!", spat Vivian and grabbed a napkin to clean herself.." Lily, that's disgusting!"

" I'm sorry," said Lily dryly, hiding a smile as she stood up and stretched her back.

"No, you're not," said Vivian annoyed but stood up as well and grabbed her school-bag.

"Ok, come on," said Lily and dragged her friend with her out of the Great Hall, "let's go to the library and talk there."

"It's only half seven. Charms starts at **08:30**. What in the world are we supposed to talk about for **twooo hours**?" said Vivian and yawned again.

"**About** the ridiculous thing you made me agree to last night and how we are going to handle this situation ..."

"What situation?" said Vivian and ran after her friend who was starting to walk very fast." It's only a prank, Lily..Not that big of a deal.."

" JUST a prank?" hissed Lily and stared incrediously at her friend. "Vivian, these are the bloody MARAUDERS we're talking about...

"So what?"

"They're definately up to something disastrous that's what! We have to find a way to get us out of this!" said Lily who was starting to get frantic. All the nervousness that had been building up inside of her since last night was now starting to drip out.

." I don't know what I was thinking..."

" Calm down Lily.."

"...and Black said it's going to be the biggest prank of the school-year..."

"Lily-"

"Probably going to blow up the whole school or something.."

"They're not thaaat crazy..."

"And that insufferable Potter will come up with something awful to make us do.."

"Hey-"

"Loose my prefect badge..-"she gasped

" Hey..."

"Get** dismissed**!"

"LILY!" yelled Vivian at her friend and shook her hard. "Calm down or you'll start hyperventilating..."

The little redhead stared at her friend for a moment in a daze, then took a deep breath and leaned heavily against the wall behind her.

"Oops, lost control there for a minute.." she said finally.

"No, really?" muttered Vivian under her breath

"Sorry...I just..."

"It's ok. I'm a little nervous too," said Vivian and brushed a blonde lock of hair from her face as she leaned against the wall beside Lily,"but it'll be **fine**. We're in this together, yeah?"

Lily nodded but didn't look anywhere near reassured.

"Listen, those idiotic boys have broken all rules there **are **in this school but they're still here. I mean why would they dismiss us, "the perfect prefects" at our first prank? If we get caught that is..which we won't.." said Vivian

"Yeah, you're right, " said Lily admittedly, "they'd never do that.."

"The most we'd get is a detention or something.." said Vivian breezily

"Detention?"said Lily hesitantly and looked at her friend wide-eyed, "but I have a clean record, I don't want to ruin that!"

"Oh, loosen up Lily!" said Vivian and rolled her eyes. " One detention won't kill you.."

"One?" snorted Lily and reached for her school-bag that she had dropped on the floor in her panic-attack seconds before. "Knowing the stinken Marauders.,we'll be stuck in detention all year if we're caught.."

"Yeah, guess you're right," said Vivian and grinned

"Well, let's get to the library and make a plan at least," said Lily and started walking again, a look of determination in her eyes.

"A plan?" asked Vivian incrediously and followed her red-headed friend . She was starting to yawn again and her eye-lids felt terribly heavy.

"Yes.."

"Why do you always have to **plan** everything?" asked Vivian

"Because, that's the most safest and sensible thing to do," answered Lily, "and I am a sensible person.."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "What exactly are we going to plan, then?"

"Well, just how we're going to handle this," replied Lily and walked into the library, turning around to face her friend who'd suddenly stopped in the doorway.

"Seriously, there's nothing you can plan when it's concerning those guys," said Vivian annoyed, "you never know what they're up too!"

"But we have to prepare ourselves **somehow**!" said Lily and sat down, taking parchment and her favorite hot-pink quill up from the school-bag. "We're dead if we don't!".

"You're acting as we're about to face an army of **dementors** or something," said Vivian exasparated, "they're just **boys**, we can handle them.."

"But Potter will be there.." muttered Lily, her eyes blasing of the thought of her most hated enemy.

"He's making you nervous?" said Vivian teasingly and smirked.

"NO!" said Lily defensily and glared at her friend, "I just wan't to be prepared for everything that´s all!"

"Honestly, Lily. Don't give them so much credit.."

"But...-"

"No, Lily..this is ridiculous" said Vivian and yawned again." I'm going back to sleep."

"But-"

"No buts" said Vivian and turned away. "Come on, let's get back to the dormitory..."

Lily hesitated for a moment but then gave up. "Fine.." she muttered and threw her stuff back into the school-bag, running after her friend who was almost out of sight.

-Charms class-

"Hey, Evans" whispered James eagerly, "Evans!" Eeeevans...!"

"**What**, Potter?" hissed Lily finally at the boy behind her who had been trying desperately to get her attention for about five minutes...

"Here.." he whispered and threw a note straight at her head.

"Ow!" she winched and turned around, sending the boy a death-glare. "Watch it, you **idiot**!" she spat at him

"Sorry..." he whispered back at her and smirked.

She huffed and turned at Vivian who was focused on drawing small flowers all over her Charm's work-book, turning them multi-coloured with her wand.

"Vivian, look" whispered Lily and pinched her friend..

"What?" said Vivian distracted but then spotted the note Lily was holding. She grabbed it from her and unfolded it.

The girls leaned over the note and read it quickly.

_Evans and Taleigh_

_23:00 PM, tonight in the North Tower at The Portrait of the One-Eyed Baron_

_Be there and don't be late...or else.._

_The Marauders_

"ohhh..**.scary**.." whispered Vivian and sniggered..

"They are sooo lame.." snorted Lily back and rolled her eyes..

Vivian giggled and took a pice of parchment and wrote another note with Lily peeking over her shoulder.

_Potter and co.-_

_Or else what, you dunderheads?.But don't worry your little heads. We are honorable women of our words...We'll show up..._

Vivian then turned with a smirk on her face, taking a good aim before she threw the folded note hard at Sirius's head that was resting on the table before him.

"Ouchh.." moaned Sirius and raised his head..."Whawasthaaa.." he mumbled sleepily and looked dazily around, blinking his eyes before he saw a note in front of him..

"I just sent them a note, telling them when they're supposed to meet us," explained James to his confused and sleep-deprived friend as they read the note together.

"Oh, ok.." muttered Sirius. His head fell back to the table with a loud thunk.

"Hey, Padfoot!" whispered Moony at him.

What?" croaked Sirius and raised up, his dark hair tousled and eyes half-closed.

"Tired?" asked Moony and grinned.

"Now why would you think that? I'm feeling so **fresh**," grunted Sirius sarcastically and tried to glare at his friend but then closed his bloodshot eyes quickly and groaned.

"Not a morning person, eh?"

" _Not a morning person_doesn't even **begin **to cover it when Sirius is involved," said James to Remus, and they both smirked.

"He looks like a zombie..".

"I heard that!" hissed Sirius with his head back to lying on the table.

"I know, that's why I said it out **loud.." **replied Remus

"...well...thank you for that **lovely **compliment..."

"You're welcome..."

Sirius tried to fall asleep on his table for a few minutes more but finally came to the conclusion that he would never ever succeed to do so with Flitwick's **annoyingly** high-pitched voice piercing his ears so painfully. His incredibly unsensitive friends then made it even worse.

It's time for desperate measures, he thought, I just **have** to get out of here and get some sleep..

"Remember to flick the wand twice with your wrist...-

"Aaaaarghhhh!" interfered Sirius loudly and grabbed his head as in great pain

"Mr. Black? What in the world is going on?" asked Flitwick stunned and stared at the dark-haired boy who was now flunging his head around like a mad man.

The entire class turned around and stared at him wide-eyed.

"My 'ead!" yelled Sirius, "My 'ead!"

"What is it, lad?" called Flitwick alarmed and ran like the wind to his student

"It HUUUURTS!" howled Sirius, "and my ears...and...my..my BACK!"

"Calm down!"

"And..and...my stomach as well! I think I need to hurl!" he added and made intense gagging noises.

"Dear me!" said Flitwick absolutely horrified."I don't understand, why are you suddenly in so much pain, lad?"

"I...I...have...a...a...disease..." whimpered pathetically Sirius and flung his head around a little more.

"What disease, boy?" said Flitwick hurriedly and put his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Erm...erm.." hesitated Sirius and quickly tried to think of some horrible disease. None he remembered seemed likely to cause such intensive symptoms. Maybe he should mention a muggle one, Flitwick probably didn't know anything about them, being a pure blooded wizard..

"Well?" asked Flitwick

"Uh...Gonnorrhea?" he said half-questionably making all the muggle-born students in the class instantly roll their eyes and snort.

(Obviously, Sirius didn't know that much about Muggle-diseases either)

"I've never heard of that one..." said Flitwick thoughtfully

"Really?" interfered Sirius quickly, "Well, it's very rare, but, please... Professor, would it be alright if I went to the infirmary and saw Madame Pomfrey? "

"Oh, of course, lad.You must go, immidiately!" said Flitwick and pulled Sirius gently up, "Would you like me to come with you?"

"Uh..NO!" said Sirius loudly and grabbed his head again, schrunching his face, "I wouldn't want to interfere with your teaching more than I already have. I'll just go by my own and get some pain-draught and a little rest..."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely possitive!" said Sirius dramatically,"The class** must** go on!"

"Well, alright then," said Flitwick finally and led Sirius to the door," I hope you'll get better soon."

"I hope so as well," answered Sirius and whimpered a little more with his eyes half-closed.

"Well, off you go then!" said Flitwick (who truthfully told looked a little bit too eager to get rid of the whimpering and drooling boy) and opened the door for his student

"Goodbye, all!" said Sirius over-dramatically, winking to his friends in the back of the class as he looked back before he limped away..

"Can't **believe** Flitwick actually fell for that one," whispered Lily to her friend and rolled her eyes.. "Black is such an idiot...what a stupid act."

"Yeah.." agreed Vivian, not telling Lily that she was inwardly feeling very jealous of the boy who was now doubtlessly running to the dormitories to get some sleep..she was sooo tired...

-The Gryffindor boys' dormitories-

"NOOOO!" screamed Sirius wildly and ran through the bright green forest blindly

"Come here, you!" said the huge and disturbingly pink rabbit in a high-pitched voice, laughing manically.

"Stop following me, you insane rodent!" yelled Sirius and jumped over a fallen tree-log with massive speed.

"NO!" said the rabbit stubbornly who was skipping after him,"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sirius ran as fast as he could for a long time with the beast bounching behind him but then he started to feel very tired...and suddenly he tripped and fell on the ground hard.

Gigantic furry legs stopped at his side. Sirius turned on his back and looked the vivid pink monster in the eye.

"Why are you going to do with me?'" he asked dazingly, "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognise me, Sirius?" asked the rodent in a high-pitched voice and smirked .

"Should I?" asked Sirius and stared at the rabbit.

"Yes, you should..." hissed the gigantic animal and clicked it's finger so suddenly it turned into...

"PADFOOOT!" screamed James at the top of his voice and shaked his sleeping friend. "Would you bloody hell wake up!"

Sirius mumbled and opened his eyes a little to see the familiar figure of his friend leaning over him, the wild black hair standing out to every direction.

"What a weird dream," he mutttered and rubbed his eyes, "what time is it?"

"It's lunch-time, you slept through both Potions and Transformation you goof.." said James and smiled dryly, "Oh, and nice performance you had on Flitwick. Almost had me convinced-"

"Thank you, thank you.." said Sirius cockily and grinned at his friend.

"Sirius, you do realise that Flitwick will go **bonkers** when he finds out that you never went to Madame Pomfrey's at all?" said James

"Whateeever.." said Sirius simply and got up from his bed and stretched his back

"Ah, I feel sooo much better now. I **hate** being tired.." he muttered as he put his t-shirt and robes back on.

"Come on! Let's get something to eat! I'm starving," said James and dragged his friend with him out of the room.

They walked down the stairs from the boys' dormitories and through the almost empty Common Room to the portrait hole.

"Hey, look, there's Evans..." said James suddenly and pointed back at the red-haired girl who was sitting alone in an armchair and reading a book, taking no notice

of the two Marauders at all. James started to walk into her direction with a smirk on his face but Sirius, looking very annoyed, grabbed the back of his robes.

"Not now, mate. I'm not up for one of your stupid fights," he hissed

"Oh, common. I was **just** going to go and say hello.." said James innocently and ran a hand through the black hair on his head, making it even messier

"For just that, she'll staple your fingers to the wall or something."

"I wouldn't say that..." said James and grinned

"Oh yeah, she would. I'm sorry mate but face the truth. She really seems to hate your guts.."

"Nah, she **loves** me..."said James confidently "Just doesn't know it yet..."

Sirius looked at him and blinked incrediously, "God, your hopeless.." he then muttered and turned away from his love-sick friend, leaving him there staring at the redhead.

Sirius climbed up into the dark hole and began to crawl through it.

The day poor Prongs will get Evans to like him will be the day when Voldemort marries a muggle, he thought to himself.

Why the hell can't he just spot the obvious and bloody well mooove on.. .

He reached his hands out to push the portrait's frame but then suddenly it moved away before he even touched it.

An unsuspecting Sirius came tumbling out of the hole onto the person on the other side. The screaming pair spinned in the air and then landed with an alarmingly loud thunk on the floor.

"Ouch.." came from Sirius who was now laying sprawled out on his back with his face schrunched in pain. The girl was on top of him. Her body was laying flush against his and her blonde hair was hiding her face as she breathed heavily of shock into the curve of his neck. (Sirius couldn't help but enjoy that, even amidst all the pain in his back).

"You ok?" she whispered and lifted her head to see the person laying under her. When she saw who it was, her face reddened as she quickly scrambled of him.

"Hi there Taleigh. What a nice s**urprise**," said Sirius, even managing to smirk at her through his groans of pain. "Bloody hell, my back hurts," he then muttered under his breath.

"You need a hand?" said Vivian after a moment of hesitance, looking ackwardly at him.

"No, I'll be fine," said Sirius stubbornly and raised his head in an attempt to stand up.

"Aaaarghhh!" he then yelled as his head and shoulders fell heavily back to the floor.

"Ok, maybe I do..." he finally whispered painfully after a few seconds silence.

"Thought so.." replied Vivian and smirked down at him. She suddenly just **couldn't** help but enjoy the sight of the arrogant boy looking so ackward and helpless.

"What's the magic word?"

"What?" croaked Sirius and blinked, "But you just **offered** me a hand!"

"So?" she said and smiled at him sweetly, " Can't a girl change her mind? Guess you have to ask me, **nicely!" **

"You want me to **beg?**" he said and glared at her

"Yes..**beg!**" she said and looked at him expectantly.

"You actually think that I'm going to let you humiliate me like that? There's no **way **I'm begging!" he said and glared at her which was kinda hard to do with his eyes watering of all the pain.

She just glared back and they stared stupidly into each others eyes for a long time, neither giving in to each other.

"You're so** pathetically** stubborn. Just do it and I'll help you to Madam Pomfrey's," said Vivian finally, suddenly realising how ridiculous this staring-game must look.

"Not a change, Taleigh!"

"Come on..." she said

"Dream on! Just be the nice person you are and help me up!" he spat at her.

"No" she replied calmly, " I won't. Oh, and who **ever** said **I **was nice?"

"Very funny. You've had your laugh. Would you just help me up?"

"Yes, if you beg!"

"I won't!"

"That's it, last chance..." she just replied and smirked at him

"No.."

"3 seconds..."

"But-"

"3.."

"Oh common..."

"...2..."

"Are you actually serious?"

" No, **you're **that git.."

"Haha, cute..."

"...1..."

"Taleigh!"

"...0..."

"But you cant-"

" Bye Sirius! Have fun on the floor!" she said cheerfully and started to walk away.

Sirius stared at her withdrawing back incrediously. He couldn't believe she would just leave him in such pain like that! His mind was in a haze and he was starting to feel cold and numb. Yes, Prongs would eventually come out of the common room and find him but who knew how long of a time that would take? (James and Evans's fights often lasted for **hours..) **He **really** didn't feel like being on the hard stone-floor a second more than he had to so after a few moments he finally managed to swallow his pride and call weakly after her, "No wait!"

She turned slowly and looked back at him questionately. "What?"

"Uh..come back..." he muttered

She slowly walked back to him with her eyebrows raised, "change your mind?"

"Yeah...fine...I'll...I'll beg..." he whispered and opened his dazed

eyes, trying hard to focus on hers.

"..."

"Yes?"

" uh...pl...please help me?" he finally let out.

"That's not enough, love.."

"Ok..uhh...pretty.. please?" he tried and looked at her hopefully

She said nothing

" Oh, fine.." he grumbled, "Please, sweet **darling** Vivian, help me up?"

" Is that actually the best you can do?" she asked but not without noting that he had actually called her by her first name. Wow, he must **really** be in pain then!

Please, you most beautiful, charming, witty, funny and smartest girl in the entire school-

" Just the school?" she interrupted and glared mockingly

"- no uh, the UNIVERSE! Yeah, that's right...would you please help me up to Madame Pomfrey's? Pleeeease, I'll do **anything**!" he finished with the most pathetic

lost puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen.

"Anything?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes and a broad grin on her lips..

"Yah..." he replied and closed his eyes, "Whatever.."

"Well that wasn't so hard was it?" she said and finally pointed her wand at him.

Suddenly he was floating gently in the air beside her. His back still ached but he was very relieved to get of the cold and hard stone-floor.

"Alright then, to the Hospital Wing!", she chirped and the pair quickly went on a journey up a few stairs and through a few corridors to see Madame Pomfrey.

"Almost there! You'll be fine, ya little ninny!" she said but Sirius didn't utter a word back to her. No comeback at all...

She looked at him more closely,

Oops, he's fainted...maybe I should have taken him a little earlier...

She stopped in front of Madame Pomfrey's office and knocked on the door. She was for some reason starting to feel a little sorry for the boy floating beside her and even a little guilty for being so unsensitive. But then she was quick to shrug it of when thinking of how he would have done the **exact** same thing to her (or better yet, something worse).

Madame Pomfrey opened up the door, gasping when she saw them and quickly getting them into the hospital wing.

"What happened, dear?" she asked while rushing Sirius's unconcious form gently into a bed.

"Well, he fell out of the Gryffindor portrait hole straight unto his back," answered Vivian ackwardly, "and I kind of landed on top of him..."

"Oh the poor boy.." muttered Madame Pomfrey while carefully examining

his back. "He's broken 2 ribs!"

Vivian paled and she was immidietely stricken with guilt. Yeah, maybe she should have taken him here a **little **earlier..

"But he will be fine right?"

"Oh yes of course! It's just very painful but nothing that I can't fix!" said the Madame and smiled gently at Vivian

"Good.." said Vivian, " But will he have to stay here for long?"

"Well, I'm afraid he'll have to stay the night at least.." said Madame Pomfrey and then quickly got up and ushered Vivian out the door. " Now I must get to work, dear. You can come and visit your boy later.."

"Oh, ok. But-"

"Stop worrying, dear! Your boyfriend will be **fine**!"

"Boyfriend!" said Vivian horrified, "Oh god no! You've got it all

wrong Madame, I don't even-"

Madame Pomfrey shut the door in her face

"...like him..."

A/N: Ok, that's it for chapter 2...I promise that the next chapter will make a little more sense. You'll get to know the characters more and what the prank is like ;O) Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
